Halo: The Missionary
by iPlaySports
Summary: After Noble teams transporting of Cortana , 3 SPARTAN rookies have been transported to a new ship , and remastered with new Spartan 4 armor. With their new upgrade helping them, they must battle a new species of aliens that have come for the dominance of the Universe. Can the UNSC survive the covenant,flood, and the Zorbaks? Rated K -T for Violence and some Cursing bleeped
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

After Noble teams transporting of Cortana, Master Chief has been transported to a new ship, and remastered of new Spartan 4 armor. With his new upgrade, a new species of aliens have come for the dominance of the Universe. Can the UNSC survive the covenant, flood, and the Zorbaks?


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

****Cortana and Key #5302002 had just been summoned by Captain Krosh. The two were ordered to take SPARTANs 117,118,and I into our newest SPARTAN training and innovation ship. Using Key`s unlocking software, Cortana got everyone from their chambers, and readied them for transportation. "Everyone , please equip yourselves with 2 fragmentation grenades and a pistol , you never know when a trip may not be easy." Nodding our heads in agreement, we followed instructions. "very well you two digitals, when will the_ Mark IV_ arrive?" SPARTAN "Luke" 118 Captain Krosh brought up a map to show their location. In a very joking tone and face Krosh firmly replied," Does this answer your question Luke?" Everyone laughed except SPARTAN 118" I told you all to stop calling me Luke call me by my SPARTAN number, sounds way cooler.." Trying to make him even more mad , John 117 replied,"Yeah whatever, Luke. The two argued in the background with a ton of "stop it!"`s and "shut up!"`s and "make me!"`s. Not paying attention to the my background, I tried to bring up another mini map showing when the _Mark IV _will arrive. "Don`t bother Soldier the ship should arrive in ETA 3 minutes. But while you`re still here it would be wise to break up those two back there, they should know that they are acting like girls.." Marching in total discipline mode, I broke up the 2 , but they still fought mentally." BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE H*** UP! You should be ashamed! We are about to be in a paradise full of SPARTANs, and you fi-" "Ja`Cory talk to them on the ship. It`s here. Head to the pods." Not hesitating anything we all stopped and ran to our pods. " Missing something John?" asked Cortana with a mean look upon her face. " Oh Yes! Sorry, I got busy, Here I got you." John took Cortana and stuck her chip in the back of his helmet. " We`re all set Krosh!" Doodling and pressing on buttons Captain Krosh sent us flying into space into the Opening port of the_ Mark IV_


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

****Me and my 2 partners stepped out of our pods and gazed at our new home. Glorious white walls,sparkling floors, and one of the best combat facilities ever. Oh and, lots, and lots of SPARTANs. Did I mention that bada** combat facility yet? Well, it`s legit. We all stopped for a second and had some small chat, and I was first to talk."What do we do? Where do we go? should we go meet other SPARTANs? It`s funny how everything happens on this ship, because right after I said that a loud message was transmitted throughout the ship. "_All SPARTANs head to the dome for your training schedules and camping activities"_ "Well what are we waiting for Ja`Cory? let`s go." We all took a joyful sprint toward the big dome , with John in the lead(working out does a lot, even when your trainer suggest that if you do your muscles may pop). When we finally got in, the dome was packed. Who new that their was this many SPARTANs on one ship! The place was noisy , until a man dressed in a heavily protective armor and a war helmet walked in. "Hello everyone, my name is Commander Joshua, Commander of the _Mark IV_. I was told that you guys are some well trained people , but things can change over time , so don`t mess that , Let`s begin, SPARTANs numbered 101-105 will be doing the obstacle course with Sergeant Mike. SPARTANs106-110 will be doing combat training with me. SPARTANs 116-120 will be in armor innovation with Specialist Jones. Set out to your destinations." The good thing about this is that Me,John,and Luke were all Spartans 116-120,so we stuck together. In less than 5 seconds, the dome was empty and people were scattered about in different places. We met our specialist, Mrs. Jones as she brought out 4 canisters, instead of 5. I didn`t want to interrupt or make a scene by asking questions , but the topic stayed on my mind , _where is spartan 119 and who is she/him?_ I disregarded the question for a moment and met SPARTAN 116 the only female in our group. She seemed nice, a little dark, but armor was black with yellow edges , like that song from the 2010. She was called first to get in here canister ,the same color as her armor. Then John got called, his canister the same special shade of green as his armor. After that Luke, with his light blue with white striped canister. And then Lastly , me with my Dark green and black canister. I got in and heard a constant ticking, But that might have just been the lasers burning and replacing my armor, oh well. In the meantime I decided to take a nap.


End file.
